The Price of Love
by tototo
Summary: Sequel to The Cost of Love! Yes that's right, the wait is finally over! If you have not read Cost of Love first, you must do so, or you will be lost from the get go. Setsuna travels to new worlds in search of her love, Jasper, Prince of the moon kingdom but runs into old foes long thought dead.


DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.

**AN:** Thank you to all who review and check out my one shots and my first fic "Cost of Love". As promised, here is the beginning of the sequel.

_**The Price of Love**_

Flashbacks are italics and thoughts are bold

Prologue

One would think life and death was a simple thing. Especially is that some one was a warrior. He understood that one lived and then one died. Add to it that one can be reborn and the world makes sense. What didn't make sense was that he was not dead….exactly. He exploded in thin air. Yet he was standing here in front of the queen. That thought alone brought a small smile to his face. How he missed the warmth and glow that radiated from her. He looked up to where she was sitting.

"Your majesty," he began, "I've noticed dark energy growing slowly over the last couple of months. But now I sense a spike in the level of power. It's like something big just happened and the darkness got a boost of power."

The queen rose and walked towards the orb floating in the middle of the room. She looked into it with eyes of hope. After a moment or two staring into the orb, she turned to the mighty warrior.

"He has awakened."

**XXX**

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH," another demon wailed as it disintegrated into nothingness. Two hooded figures stood back to back catching their breathe. The taller one spoke in between breathes, "The keep coming. Guess Odz was right. He must have awakened."

The shorter sighed. "But my question is how? That would have taken a lot of energy to do."

The taller one laughed. "How about we ask them?" The shorter one looked at on coming army. He sighed and said, "These mother fuckers don't know when to quit." The talker on smirked. "Think you can handle it?" "I've been kicking ass the entire time. You're the one that just plays keep away." The taller one shook his head. "You used up all your energy didn't you?" "…maybe."

"Please don't die on me," and with that said the two sprang into action. The taller one was in the middle of blasting demons and adding insult to injury to make them fight carelessly. "Ok girls welcome to ass kicking 101, I'm your teacher professor bad ass and for our first lesson," he snapped his fingers and all surrounding demons burned up instantly. He smirked and said, "Instant kill."

"Time to die!" a demon yelled only to have the hooded figure lazily dodge the demons punch and put his hand to the demons chest. The demon went wide eyed as the hooded figure said, "life's a bitch," and proceeded to explode the demon. "And then you die."

He turned to see the shorter hooded figure fighting off a ward of monsters. The taller one asked, "Would you like some help?" The shorter figure shouted back. "No no, I'm fine! Just warming up and going over basics. There's another wave coming your way." The taller one turned around and saw a dragon and a Cyclops headed towards him. He grinned and said, "time to play" but as he crouch into a fighting position he suddenly held his head and screamed in agonizing pain. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The shorter figure turned to see his friend on the ground rolling around holding his head as if he were attacked.

The shorter figured blasted his way to his friends and saw the dragon and Cyclops closing in for the kill. "FIRE, RING, EXLODE!" Driving the monsters and demons back he grabbed a hold of the tall hooded figure and transported them off the battle field.

**XXX**

He sat in the white room looking at a picture of him and his brother. "Dear brother if only you were here now." He started to say more when he heard his door burst open to see to figures, one in immense pain.

"He won't stop. It's never lasted this long, and it occurred during battle, Odz, what's wrong with him?"

Odz looked at the shorter figure. He went to a nearby cabinet and grabbed a small bottle. He walked back to the other two. "Lay him down here." With a wave of Odz's hand a small bed appeared. The shorter figure helped the taller figure lay down but the latter was still squirming and fighting. Odz then looked at the smaller figure and said, "Hold him down. Tight!" The smaller figure nodded and proceeded to hold his friend down while Odz put the bottle to the warrior mouth and made him swallow the contents. Almost instantly, the warrior stop thrashing about but was still murmuring and fidgeting around.

"Odz, what's happening to him?" Odz looked to the other figure. "My friend, he is trying to fight the darkness within him. The more it grows out here, the stronger it grows with in him." The figure looked back to where his friend was. "How is that possible?" Odz walked back to his chair. "Darkness is a part of him. It always has been."

They looked to the figure on the bed. He was murmuring when they heard him utter one sentence.

"I'm sorry my love. I'm sorry."

**XXX**

"I'm sorry my love, I'm sorry."

She jolted up with a start. She held her hand to her head and breathed to calm herself. Her heart beat was beating fast. She got out of bed and walked down stairs to fix her a cup of coffee. **There's no use in trying to sleep anymore tonight.** She looked over to the vase were a single white rose was located. She sighed deeply.

"Jasper."


End file.
